


Elevator Shenanigans

by frostedroyaltea



Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: “So,” he said, “I bet you’ve been wondering why I asked to meet you all here.”
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Series: Percy Jackson oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712800
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Elevator Shenanigans

Annabeth didn’t expect anything usually to happen on her way up to Mount Olympus. She had just started making repairs and redesigning some of the buildings. She _had_ been planning on meeting with some of the minor gods and goddesses but clearly _someone_ had other ideas.

There were other people her age in the elevator, she didn’t recognize them and she didn’t have much of an idea as to why they were in the elevator. A brown-haired boy said suddenly hit the emergency stop button. “So,” he said, “I bet you’ve been wondering why I asked to meet you all here.”

Another boy muttered, “Finally.” He was dressed in expensive clothes. Annabeth could tell he’d been using too much cologne and quite recently.

Annabeth cleared her throat. “Err, I don’t know you. I’m meeting someone else.”

The first boy’s eyes widened. “Oh! Sorry!”

A girl holding a sketchbook rolled her eyes. “Just tell us.” She looked at Annabeth. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“No. Whatever it is I’m sure I’ve heard stranger.”

“Okay guys,” first boy said, “I know we’ve all been practicing so hard-”

The girl rolled her eyes again and said, “Are you _sure_ about that?”

“ _Anyway_ , I’ve talked to Mr. Stark and he invited us to the Avengers Tower for a tour!”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. Did he know Anthony Stark? “Why are you saying this in an elevator?” Annabeth asked him.

He shrugged. “Dramatics? I guess? I dunno.” 

The elevator started up and jerked upwards. “How are we going to get off?” Someone in the corner asked.

“We wait for the doors to open,” the girl said drly.

“No shit MJ,” corner person said.

A shadow turned into a blob shape and Nico stepped out. A few people screamed. “Where have you been?” Nico asked. “We’ve been waiting.”  
  
“Sorry. Someone,” She jerked a thumb towards the boy who was looking sheepish, “stopped the elevator.”

“Sorry,” first boy said.

Nico regarded the group. “You lot good at keeping secrets?”

There was a chorus of yes’s while MJ said, “Pretty much only Peter.”

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. “Guess we’ll just be late to the meeting then.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
